helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
College Cosmos
|associated = Country Girls |current = }} College Cosmos (カレッジ・コスモス) is an idol group made up of female university students which was formed in October 2018 as a joint project between Space Craft Group and . The group was formed in search of a new type of idol to replace the present image of "idol (アイドル) = guuzou (偶像)"—''guuzou'' being the Japanese word for "idol" which has the connotation of religious or cult-like worship. Therefore College Cosmos will not have the unspoken "love ban" rule."現役女子大生２５人「カレッジ・コスモス」　アイドルには珍しい「恋愛ＯＫ」で発進" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2018-10-03. The members will balance work and their studies with the aim of becoming known as an intellectual group of idols. Members Current Members *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) Concurrent Country Girls member / 3rd Year at Keio University, Faculty of Business and Commerce *Matsui Mari (松井まり) 4th Year at Chuo University, Faculty of Law *Akizuki Kana (秋月香七) 2nd Year at Keio University, Faculty of Letters *Suga Marin (菅真鈴) 3rd Year at Kokogakuin University, Faculty of Economics *Hashimoto Sana (橋本紗奈) 3rd Year at Chuo University, Faculty of Economics *Wakita Rina (脇田璃奈) 2nd Year at Tokyo University of Science, Department of Business Economics *Ito Mai (伊藤舞) 4th Year at Tamagawa University, Department of Liberal Arts *Tsushima Haruka (對馬桜花) 2nd Year at Rikkyo University, College of Arts *Ito Ayaka (伊藤彩華) 2nd Year at Rikkyo University, College of Intercultural Communication *Yukishima Momoha (雪嶋桃葉) 2nd Year at Seijo University, Faculty of Arts and Literature *Gunji Nao (郡司奈桜) 2nd Year at Nihon University, College of Art *Aya 4th Year at Rissho University, Faculty of Economics *Hiraga Sakino (平賀咲乃) 4th Year at Seisen University, Department of Japanese Language and Literature *Sakamoto Misaki (坂本美咲) 4th Year at Atomi University, Faculty of Letters *Watanabe Marin (渡辺磨玲) 4th Year at Kokushikan University, Faculty of Political Science and Economics *Fukusawa Kyoka (深澤京花) 4th Year at Senzoku Gakuen, College of Music *Matsuoka Motoka (松岡資佳) 3rd Year at Jissen University, Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences *Niinomi Rina (新家利奈) 4th Year at Musashino University, Faculty of Human Sciences *Okamoto Mayuko (岡本真由子) 4th Year at Waseda University, School of Human Sciences *Aono Natsuki (蒼乃菜月) 4th Year at Keio University, Faculty of Letters *Natsuki (菜月) 2nd Year at Japan Women's College of Physical Education, Faculty of Physical Education *Nakajima Nana (中島菜々) 3rd Year at Tokyo University of Agriculture, Faculty of Applied Bio-Science Former Members *Nitadori Megumi (似鳥めぐみ) 2nd Year at Keio University, Faculty of Letters (left January 21, 2019) *Wakita Mana (脇田茉奈) 4th Year at Tokyo University of Science, School of Management (graduated March 31, 2019) *Funada Miko (舩田美子) 4th Year at Aoyama Gakuin University, College of Literature (graduated March 31, 2019) History ]] 2018 On October 3, it was announced that Space Craft Group and had decided to start a joint idol group named College Cosmos that consists of 25 girls attending university."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙の活動に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-03."現役女子大生25名で結成された“College Cosmos”(カレッジ・コスモス)誕生！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. Among the founding members was Country Girls' Yamaki Risa, who was a third year student in Keio University's Faculty of Business and Commerce and would participate alongside her Hello! Project activities.Yamaki Risa. "カレッジコスモス/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-10-03. It was also decided that the group would make their CD debut in spring 2019, and on the same day of the announcement, the track "Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai" was pre-released for digital download."“College Cosmos”(カレッジ・コスモス) 楽曲「言葉の水を濾過したい」先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. At the press conference held for the formation of the group, it was announced that Yamaki would be double centers with Matsui Mari who is a fourth year student in Chuo University's Faculty of Law."「アップフロント×スペースクラフト」アイドル・カレッジコスモス始動 カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙も所属" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-10-03. On October 20 and 21, College Cosmos performed as the opening act for Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 and also participated in the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya."“College Cosmos”出演情報！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. 2019 From January 2 to January 13, the group performed as the opening act for the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."カレッジ・コスモス3/6にCDデビューが決定！発売記念イベント＆Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER中野公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-12-18. Nitadori Megumi was unable to participate in the concerts due to "poor health","1/2 発売記念イベント出演者変更のご案内" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-12-31. and it was later announced on January 21 that she decided to withdraw from College Cosmos to treat an illness."似鳥めぐみ脱退のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-01-21. On March 6, College Cosmos released their debut single "Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa"."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙 カレッジ・コスモスとして3月6日CDデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-18. On March 28, it was announced that Funada Miko and Wakita Mana would be graduating from College Cosmos on March 31 after Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019, where the group performed for all four opening acts.https://twitter.com/collegecosmos/status/1112261130481623040 Their individual College Cosmos Twitter and Instagram accounts would close on the same day."舩田美子・脇田茉奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-03-28. Group Name Origin The second part of the group's name, "Cosmos", was chosen for two different meanings:"CollegeCosmosとは？" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. #An ordered and harmonious universe. #The cosmos flower, called akizakura (秋桜) in Japanese, which in hanakotoba means "the true heart of a maiden". Discography Singles #2019.03.06 Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa Songs ;Digital Songs *2018.10.03 Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai Concerts & Events Concerts Participated In *2018.10.20~10.21 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 (opening act) *2018.01.02~01.13 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER (opening act) *2019.03.30~03.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 (opening act) Events Participated In *2018.10.20~10.21 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya See Also *College Cosmos Members References External Links *Official Site *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Channel Category:College Cosmos Category:2018 Units Category:Country Girls